


Accidentally Did a Favor

by EpicKiya722



Series: You Say 'Vol', I Say 'They're Crazy' [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Cameos from the Broganes, Frenemies, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, It's Monday, Keith and Griffin are frenemies, Keith is a Grumpy Kitten, Lance is a good boyfriend, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge and Laptops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Grumpy on a Monday, Keith accidentally does a favor for a frenemy.





	Accidentally Did a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this story like you would a filler episode. I'm working on the next story in the series, so wait for that. Also, I have put some thought in crossing over this series with the 'Typical Teens of Avatar' series. Maybe just do a story or two, if you dolls and bois want to see that.
> 
> Anyways, also writing this to get over the pain Voltron has so far gave me.
> 
> Ya'll feel the same! So here's something to make you smile... hopefully...

"I hate school. I hate school. I hate school. I _**fucking** _ hate school."

"Wow. Only been on the campus for two minutes and you're already salty."

Keith wasn't surprised to hear that come from Pidge, who had popped up out of nowhere beside him. Being used to it, he was jumpy... unlike his blue eyed Cuban boyfriend.

With a shrug, he hummed.

"Only speaking the truth, Pidge. It's Monday. I _**hate** _ Mondays."

"Okay, Garfield."

"Keith is being grumpy again, isn't he? Lance, you better handle that."

Hunk and Lance had approached them, both smiling brightly since they were more so morning people compared to Keith. Pidge... they just don't sleep at all. Or just... very little.

"Hi, Hunk. Hey, Lance. And yes, Keith is being a sourpuss. Because it's Monday.", Pidge voiced, smirking when Keith shot them a look.

"Shut your face."

"Kitten, it's too early for you to be so... feisty. Come here.", Lance cooed, grabbing onto both his boyfriend's hands and pulling him close enough so that they were practically pressed against each other. Keith found himself looking up into sparkling ocean blues, red easily coloring his pale cheeks from how intense the staring was. He swore he was the same color as his cropped shirt. "Be happy. Because I'm going to talk sweet to you all day while giving you soft kisses and holding you. Regardless of being at school."

"... um..."

"You broke him."

"Shush it, Pidge. Lance, stop it.", Keith whined, turned his head so he couldn't look into Lance's eyes anymore. He hated... loved actually... that Lance was taller.

Lance had pulled him back, this time trapping him around his waist with his chest pressed against Keith's back, and nuzzling in his neck. He didn't even care that Keith's bag was in the way. "Nope. I want the whole school to know that Lance McClain is McClaimed."

"You did not just say that."

"You love it."

"I do... but..."

"Nope. You love it and that's final."

Keith gave in to the small smile reaching his face. Of course, Lance would be the ever loving sweet boyfriend, making him hate today a little less.

"Alright. Alright. Since you're in the mood, kiss me."

Lance quickly obliged, giving Keith a kiss on his cheek before moving to his lips. Keith turned, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck, the red material of his sleeves against the tanned skin. He welcomed the embrace his boyfriend gave, feeling warm in his chest and now a lot better with their lips mashed perfectly together.

Despite it being Monday, Keith felt that nothing could really go wrong today.

* * *

 

Okay, okay.

Maybe not.

"You know, Kogane, if you stay frowning like that, you're just going to stay like that. Wait, you probably are already."

It was second period, History class and sadly, it wasn't a class he shared with Lance.

Unfortunately, he shared it with his kinda-friend, kinda-enemy James Griffin.

Surely, over time their relationship had lightened just a bit to where they did tolerate each other. However, right now, Keith was on the verge of punching the shit out of James.

"James, I'm only gonna say this once. Today is not the fucking day."

The other boy looked almost frightened at the harshness spewed from the words. Nonetheless, he still decided to bother Keith.

"Oh. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Yup. It's Monday. And I don't have Lance to pass me cheesy little notes that make me fall deeper in love with him.", he complained blandly, doodling in a corner of his journal. With his eyes on the paper, he didn't see James look a little concerned and amused at his statement.

"Right. You and McClain are dating now. How's that working?"

"Great. He's really sweet. Still a cliche romantic, but it fits him."

"Sounds like the dream guy for you."

He couldn't tell if Griffin meant it or not since he giggled a little. But, he didn't care.

"Yeah. Better than the last relationship I was in. So how's you and Kinkade?"

This time, Keith's violet-greys shifted upwards just in time to catch a blush taking over James' face. Immediate embarrassment and exposure was what he felt when he was asked that question. Keith didn't think he felt that way, finding his sudden reddening a sign of getting sick.

"Griffin, you doing okay?"

"Y-yeah. Wh---" James cleared his throat, shifting in his seat as he tried to comprehend what Keith just said. "What did you mean by that?"

"What? You and Kinkade? Aren't you two dating?", Keith questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no! We're just friends."

"Oh. That's unfortunate. Thought you and him would make a cute couple."

"What?!"

Luckily, the teacher wasn't in the room right now.

"Yeah. Shoot, I thought once Lance realized it he would ask Kinkade did you two want to double date."

Which would be fun considering how competitive Keith and Lance would get.

James cleared his throat, turning away from Keith and for once appearing to be at lost. "Well... um... we're not like that."

Seeing how shaky his tone is, Keith smirked, all-knowing. "Oh. I see. You're not dating him, but you want him to."

"W-what... I... uh..."

"You're crushing on him. You want to be his little spoon. You want to have his babies. You want his D. Feel the same for Lance."

"Okay, hold it. What if I wanted to be his big spoon?", James asked, more offended at the assumption.

Keith just continued being smug. "Oh. So you considering it? You're considering dating Kinkade?"

"... shut up."

"I rest my case."

"It's not like that."

"Sure. But I bet he feels the same."

"No he doesn't."

"Okay. If you say so."

* * *

 

Lunch soon rolled around during the first twenty minutes of third period. Keith and Lance had ventured to the cafeteria hand in hand. Despite the closeness, Keith felt that crankiness again. Just knowing it was Monday and he'll be dreading throughout the whole week with school did it.

Lance though, continued to be a sweetheart, teasing Keith with romantic words and giving him small kisses. The couple had joined Hunk and Pidge in the courtyard outside the cafeteria at their usual table. Pidge was typing away on their laptop, clearly focused on whatever it was they were doing. Hunk was taking out a container from his bag, passing it to Lance once he sat down. The Cuban hugged him, dramatically crying.

"Oh thank you, Hunk! This is why you're my best friend!"

"Love you, too, buddy.", Hunk replied, patting Lance's short curls.

"And once more, Hunk has proved that he is too good for this world.", Pidge stated without making eye contact. "You should have ten statues made in your honor."

"Aaaw, that's sweet, Pidge."

"Boop."

"You know what else is sweet?", Lance asked, snaking an arm around Keith's shoulders, kissing his cheek. "Keith."

"Oh my fuck, Lance."

"Babe, you are. Now come here."

Lance didn't waste any second, grabbing Keith and smooching his face all over. He didn't care about looks, more focused to just let people know that he was happy with Keith and thought the world of him. Of course, there was a couple of their schoolmates who thought it was undeniably cute. It's not everyday you see Keith 'supposed lone wolf' Kogane-Shirogane being coddled in public.

"So I see this is finally a thing. Congrats."

Lance had pulled back from kissing Keith, leaving him in a dazed state to look up to see Kinkade. He wasn't smiling, but his voice had enough meaning to it to let them know he was humored and really congratulating them.

With Keith sitting there, red faced and blinking, Lance chose to speak for his boyfriend.

"Thank you, Ry."

"Hey, Ryan. How you doing?", Pidge greeted, still not looking up.

"Hey, Pidge. Please tell me you're not already working on the chemistry homework."

"You know it."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"My goal in life is to do just that."

"Hi, Ryan. You want a cookie? I tried baking this new recipe and I want some opinions.", Hunk offered, holding up a containment of cookies. Pidge had snagged one, _**still** _ not looking from their screen.

"Sure. These aren't raisin, are they?"

"Never would bake those! Blasphemy! These are almond and chocolate chip."

"Oh, good." Kinkade took a bite of his cookie, his eyes widening a bit at the sweet taste when it first hit his tongue. "Wow."

"That's Hunk for you. A master at culinary."

"Thanks, Lance."

"He's not wrong. These are pretty good.", Kinkade agreed.

Just as James Griffin slid into the space next to Keith. Who was still dazed and nuzzled up to Lance to notice.

"Ssssooooo...."

"James Griffin."

"Do you really think we'll make a cute couple?"

Keith made a small noise, scrunching his face as he had tried to block out James, but he knew he wasn't going to be left alone.

"Yes. I do."

"Like... you can see us like that?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

"How about our kids?"

Keith actually shot him a look, frowning, but humored by Griffin's behavior. Never he thought he see the day the kid who he punched in third grade, warmed up to years later and yet still threw shade at sometimes was being so... skiddy about having a crush.

Said crush standing **_right there_** who had became intrigued at the conversation. 

"I honestly hope your kids look more like him because he's the hotter out of you two.", Keith voiced, rubbing his cheek against Lance's shoulder.

"Same... wait! Did you just...?"

Keith snapped his fingers. "Shade, bitch."

"You lucky I tolerate you."

"Feeling's mutual."

"But seriously. Do you think he...?"

"Griffin, trust me. You two were made for each other."

"Really?"

"Oh my fuck. Yes! Damn it, yes! I can see you and Ryan fucking Kinkade as a couple! Damn!"

Apparently, Keith had a sudden snap when he remembered it was Monday again. In doing so, he didn't care to lower his voice or had remembered that Kinkade was standing there. He was still kind of dazed from Lance kissing him, grumpy, and James 'oddly enough a hopeless romantic' Griffin was shooting questions at him like a toddler.  
"Just being all lovey dovey, holding hands and such. You guys were already so close! I'm shocked I haven't seen you kiss from the way you look at each other! I thought Lance and me were bad before we started dating! Fuck, Griffin, if you wanted Ryan to screw you against a wall and vice versa just tell him how you want his babies! Tell! Him!"

Pidge, Hunk, Lance, James and Kinkade became stiff as boards, processing the info Keith just slipped. The former three had shot a look at Kinkade, seeing that he was staring gobsmacked at Griffin and Keith.

They sat, or in Kinkade's case standing, in silence before Pidge cleared their throat.

"Well... I guess Griffin could tell him himself since Kinkade is standing right there."

Both Keith and James turned seeing that he was still standing there with a wondering stare. Red took over James' face once more and Keith just shrugged.

"Oh. Forgot you were there."

Lance looked at his boyfriend, chuckling. "Wow. Babe, I love you, but for real?"

"You try being cuddled up to you. You forget the whole world and would get snappy, too, if someone breaks you out that feeling."

"... I'll take that."

"Um... Ryan... I... Keith was..."

"Do you really like me, James? Like crushing on me?", Kinkade questioned, wearily eyeing Keith for a second since truthfully he found him terrifying just then. "You want to date me?"

With a sigh, Griffin nodded, defeated. He was preparing himself to be ultimately friendzoned.

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

Sans Keith who was back to using his boyfriend as his pillow, Lance, Hunk and Pidge looked between the two friends, wondering what was to come. Eventually, Kinkade spoke up, decreasing the space between him and Griffin.

"Alright."

James looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Alright?"

"Yup. I was waiting for when I was going to ask you since the feeling is mutual, but I'll take Keith lashing out at you for your feelings for me as a way of you asking. So, yes. I'll be happy to date you."

That face went from 'I'm gonna get rejected' to 'I'm getting into his pants later' real quick.

A second after, Kinkade gave his answer, he was ambushed by a tight hug around his waist and a firm kiss on his mouth. He didn't have time to respond before Griffin pulled away, leaving him tranced, baffled and a little aroused.

"..."

"Thank you, Kogane.", James said, patting Keith on his shoulder before being swatted away.

"Yeah, yeah."

James had then lead his new boyfriend away, possibly to tell Rizavi and Leifsdottir the news.

Pidge went back to typing, nodding.

"So that happened."

"Didn't think Keith's passive aggressiveness would actually hook two people up. But you learn something new everyday.", Hunk chuckled. Lance smirked.

"Think it could work for you and that Shay girl?", the Cuban teased, wiggling his brows.

Hunk just squeaked, hiding his face as a "FUCKING FINALLY!!" could be heard across the way.

* * *

 

Shiro had looked up from the now empty sink when the front door had opened and closed, seeing Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk come into the kitchen.

"How was school?", he questioned while Kuro and Kuron arrived, too.

Putting Keith in his lap after he settled on a stool, Lance spoke up proudly.

"Keith hooked two of our friends up today. With his grumpiness."

The triplets blinked at their little brother, impressed.

Keith had shrugged again that day.

"What? I accidentally loudly revealed someone's crush and now he has a boyfriend. No big deal."

Kuro shook his head. "Nah. That's actually fucking amazing."

"I thought so, too.", Pidge agreed.

"Whoa. I guess we should make Mondays Keith's matchmaking days."

Keith made a face. "No. I **_fucking hate_** Mondays."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Still thinking about crossing this over with the 'Typical Teens of Avatar' series. Like some opinions on that.
> 
> Also, thinking about adding Adam soon. I have an idea on how and unlike those loveable MCU actors (naming no names... still love them...) I am not giving spoilers. Gotta stay tuned for that.
> 
> And one more thing!
> 
> You honeys and sweethearts want to see a double date story with Klance and Jade... Jade, right? (James x Ryan) Okay, you peeps want to see that? I think I can do a funny intake on that. Should I do it? Hm. Probably...


End file.
